I'm Sorry
by Born This Way Contest
Summary: Edward and Jasper have been together for years. But what happens after infidelity makes an unwelcome appearance and all trust is broken? Will Edward forgive what Jasper has done? Or will their story end with bad blood?*Entry for the Born This Way Contest*


**ENTRY FOR "Born This Way Contest"**

**Title: I'm Sorry**

**Pairing: Edward / Jasper**

**Rating: M**

**Total Word Count : 3828**

**Summary : Edward and Jasper have been together for years. But what happens after infidelity makes an unwelcome appearance and all trust is broken? Will Edward forgive what Jasper has done? Or will their story end with bad blood? *Entry for the Born This Way Contest***

**Disclaimer : No copyright infringement intended. I do not own Twilight.**

**I'm Sorry**

My boyfriend and I lived in Tennessee, Texas together in a small little apartment that was near the local mall. It was a fairly busy and noisy street, but we both worked a lot and tended to keep to ourselves since Texas wasn't very gay-friendly. We both had been assaulted, threatened, and gay bashed, but we had a small group of friends that not only stood up for us, but supported us and kept us strong. Let's just say that they meant a lot to us. But one night, when our friend Emmett and his girl friend went out to party while I stayed home to do some paper-work for my job at the local lawyer's office, he had gotten a little tipsy and had a one night stand. I was utterly crushed.

Jasper and I had spent almost five years together when we came up to our first obstacle to overcome in the long road of relationships. We loved each other very much, with all our hearts. But Jasper had done something that I didn't think I'd be able to get over. We promised each other that we would stay faithful to each other, no matter what, because we really love each other. We even had plans to get married if it wasn't for the state law that seemed to think marriage was only for a man and woman. But after I had found out that he had cheated on me, I felt all trust shatter to millions of little pieces and a tear rip through my heart.

In his defence, he had been drinking with some of his friends, but it still hurt. It still didn't excuse the fact that he had broken a promise and betrayed my trust. He had apologized numerous times and in numerous fashions. He had woken me up and whispered sorry to me in the morning, followed by a sweet kiss on my forehead that sent electricity ripping through my body. He'd even written it with syrup into a large pancake he had made me during his routine suck-up from guilt.

It had annoyed me, but I knew he was just sorry. I had mostly forgiven him, but the trust wouldn't return unlike my love had. Jasper was mine and I was his. But I wasn't the kind to give trust out as easily as I received it.

I was currently sitting on the couch in our tiny little living room, watching a show, even though my mind was thinking about Jasper. I really missed making love with him. He was my perfect blond gentleman. He was just as tall as me, standing over six feet high, with a build of an Olympic swimmer. Not buff and ripped, but defined and somewhat soft. In my opinion, he had the ideal body. I was craving to have him in bed again. We hadn't fornicated in months since his... mistake.

I was waiting for him since he said he was just going to get changed before coming to start watching a movie with me. But he had left over ten minutes ago.

"Did he get abducted by aliens?" I mumbled to myself, pushing of the couch and making my way through the hallway to our bedroom.

When I walked through the bedroom of our apartment, I was met with a gloriously naked Jasper. The only thing he wore was a pair of yellow and black striped Calvin Klein underwear that hugged his hips and fantastic cock.

I looked at him with my mouth hanging open in shock.. and lust. He stood on his knees on the bed, his beautifully toned and rippled body slathered with body oil, making his muscles twice as more defined.

"Oh, my God. Jasper, what are you doing?" I squeaked, trying to urge my hardening erection to go back down. He didn't disperse sex back yet.

He smiled crookedly at me, my heart jumping as he reached down to run his finger down his erection curving over his left hip. His hand trailed down over his balls, squeezing them lightly, before rubbing his hands back up the flat, hard muscle of his stomach, pinching his pink nipples.

"Come lay down with me?" He asked, his voice husky and drawling with his thick accent. He leaned backward, drawing more attention to his rock-hard, curving erection along his hip.

I swallowed hard, an internal battle between my mind and my body telling me not to go and also to go hit that. But my legs moved on their own, stepping forward until my knees hit the edge of the bed. I looked down at Jasper, remembering what made me fall in love with him in the first place. He had gorgeous blue eyes that were ocean deep and I couldn't help but gaze into them, pouring my love into the owner of those eyes.

"What are you doing to me?" I whispered, bending down to press my lips to his, my hands grasping his face, then one sliding down over his slick body.

He moaned behind my lips, his hands immediately massaging my ass over my jeans. I hummed back into his mouth as our tongues began to dance, fighting for dominance.

"Come here," he growled, pulling me closer and yanking my shirt over my head, throwing it over his shoulder to land on the headboard. "Next up; pants!" He huskily exclaimed, his hands undoing my belt, occasionally rubbing my straining erection.

I groaned and closed my eyes as he quickly stripped me of my belt, unbuttoning my jeans and unzipping before pushing them down my legs. He glanced up at my face before slipping his hands into the waistband of my briefs, pulling it a few centimetres down, showing my pubic hair.

"Beautiful, baby," Jasper whispered, pressing his lips to my lower stomach, causing me to lose my breath and making my cock throb in want.

When he roughly yanked my underwear down, pushing me backwards to step out of my jeans and briefs before yanking me back, he was watching me as he started pumping my erection, getting it harder and harder.

"Fucking hell, Jasper!" I cried out, all my muscles tensing as he twisted his fist on my dick, working and playing me like a violin.

"I know," he hummed, watching as he got me harder than a rock, growling when he bent his head down to take me into his mouth.

I pushed my hips towards his face, enjoying the sound of him choking on my length. His tongue swivelled continuously around the plum of my penis, making sure to pass the tip of his tongue into my urethra, making me wince.

With a hungry moan and a grunt from me, Jasper pulled away, releasing my cock with a pop and leaning backwards on the bed, pulling himself towards the pillows.

"Come get me, Edward," he purred, curling a finger at me.

"Oh, I will, love," I growled, slowly getting on to my hands and knees on our king sized bed, covered with an obnoxious maroon red comforter.

He ran his hands over his chest, the oil matting his chest hair, pointing it toward his face. I chuckled, stopping to kneel between his eagerly open legs. With a sly smile, loving that we were finally reconnecting, I ran my fingers from his neck down over his defined pecs. Jasper pulled one of my hands to his face, taking my right pointer finger into his mouth, sucking it seductively like he just had to my cock not a few moments ago.

I smiled as he ran the tip of his tongue all over my finger, my other hand roaming down to his lower stomach, enjoying the bumps of his chiselled abs. My fingers gave special attention to his pink nipples, leaning down to circle my tongue around one, sucking hard when his hands slid into my hair and pulled, moaning.

"Mmm, Edward," Jasper hummed, pushing his hips against my stomach as I straddled his knees, my mouth worshipping his gorgeously sculpted chest.

I smiled as I lightly bit his nipple, my free hand going down over his hungry erection, rubbing it relentlessly until he was writhing and groaning with the pleasure of friction.

With an impatient grunt, Jasper shoved me off him and straddled my waist. His soft balls provided excellent friction for my bared erection. I bent my knees behind him, using them as leverage so I could encourage him to dry-hump me. We hadn't had sex in so long, I was almost desperate to cum inside him.

As he caught on to my hint, he began circling his hips over me, rubbing his perfect little ass over my throbbing dick. The friction was driving me crazy and I didn't want to blow my load only after the first ten minutes. I had stamina and I was prepared to use it on my little sex machine.

"For God's sake Jasper, take off your fucking underwear!" I exclaimed, growling as I gripped at his Bumblebee Calvin's and yanked on them roughly, a tearing rip echoing through the room that made my toes curl in anticipation, jerking my hips up into him again.

Jasper chuckled on top of me, looking down at me as his hand started to comb through the dark pubic hair that my begging erection stood from. "Your patience will be reward, Edward," he purred, scooting down my stomach and lent down to start rubbing his lips messily all over my neck.

I snarled in sexual frustration as my man continued to tease me with no signs of stopping. I wanted him naked, on his stomach, with his ass up and me on top of him, bucking like a bronco.

He ignored my dominant want and continued to round his hips in slow circles that set my teeth on edge as my erection took on a whole new level of throbbing. I was sure my dick was now a bright blue. But as I began to relax and enjoyed the way he provided me with the friction I was so hungry for, he also began to slowly and painfully pull his underwear past his hips. It showed off the amazing line of his hip bones and the muscle pointing down to what I hungered for the most.

"Oh, God. Jasper, you're killing me," I whined, thrusting my hips up into him again.

"Shh," he shushed, circling his hips over mine once more before sitting up on his knees and pulling his underwear down fully.

My eyes widened as I stared at his genitalia, roaming along the engorged pink head, the pale foreskin over half of it, and his thick, long shaft. The thin coat of his pubic hair was surrounding his member. My eyes combed over him again before sizing up his balls that hung loosely and ready. My boyfriend had the best body in the world.

I took off Jasper's yellow and black underwear, my eyes immediately focusing on his full, thick cock. It lay against his shining, tanned skin, oiled and glimmering. It throbbed and dripped with want and cried for attention.

"Oh, Jasper," I moaned, my hands discarding his underwear over my shoulder as my eyes continued to ogle my gorgeous and lubricated boyfriend.

He hummed, grinning crookedly up at me before wrapping a hand around his thick boner, pumping slowly, twisted as he came to the tip. He watched me intently with sparkling eyes as started pumping my own cock, matching his strokes. It was so erotic.

I adjusted my position so I knelt between the open, thick muscular thighs of my sexy boyfriend, watching as he began pleasuring himself faster. He grasped his impressive length, working hard to get firmer and thicker; to his full length.

When I realized his intentions were to mount me, I quickly decided that I was going to be the one to claim his fine ass before he could claim mine.

I reached down to grab the back of Jasper's neck and yanked him up, sitting him up and roughly pushing my famished cock into his hot, wet mouth. I groaned when I watched his thick, pink lips wrap around the head, stretching as I pushed into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck!" he grunted behind my throbbing inches, complying to my demand and hollowing his cheeks as he worked over my cock, his hands on each of my thighs, massaging.

"Oh, God!" I whimpered. He always was great at giving blow-jobs. The boy had no gag reflex.

As I moaned like a cat in heat, I grasped my love's head, impaling him on my cock until his full, luscious lips were touching the coarse hair peppering my pelvis.

"Oh, fucking hell," I groaned as the tip of my dick brushed against the back of his throat, my sac tightening with the threat of cumming.

Jasper's fingers dug into my thighs as I jerked his head against me and fucked his mouth, unleashing all the hurt, anger, and pain from his infidelity.

He grunted, uncomfortable from behind my erection, informing me that he was choking from my roughness. I growled animalistically as the passion took over and I shoved Jasper's head away from me on to the bed, smiling smugly as I turned him over.

We were fucking today, not making love.

He whimpered as my fingers began to greedily massage his taut, round ass. I pushed his butt cheeks apart, my finger rubbing against his puckered hole, ready for my hard dick.

"Fuck! Edward, please!" he begged, shoving his face into a pillow and groaning, pushing his ass up to me.

"Oh, don't worry, love. You'll get it," I whispered huskily, laying down on the bed behind him, my hands still working his ass.

My feet dangled of the bed as I spread his butt cheeks, checking out his hole and leaning in to lick the salty skin.

"Fuck!"

I smiled at his outburst, opening his cheeks more to start french-kissing his hole, my tongue pushing past the circular muscle.

When his hole was slick enough, I pushed in my pointer finger, earning another string of profanity from my beautiful man. But I kept going, adding my middle finger.

As I pushed in my ring finger, Jasper snarled, "Would you just fuck me already?"

I smiled against his left butt cheek, pulling my fingers out and lining up my dripping cock.

I thought briefly about quickly putting on a condom but we were both healthy and we had been together for years. Regarding his infidelity, he informed me he used protection. Interrupting my thoughts, he let out another strangled cry for attention.

I laughed at him, my hands rubbing over his oiled body. "I've never been a patient person, Love. You should know that by now," I taunted.

He adjusted his position under me, groaning and moaning as I rubbed the sensitive head of my cock against his ass, making sure I dipped in every one in a while.

My boy felt amazing to me. Every touch he left would throb with an electrical current that showcased what this man meant to me. I didn't even think that his cheating meant anything to me anymore. I knew he never wanted to do it and it was just a big mistake.

With a groan from us both, I sheathed myself inside his tightness and thrusted hard and rough, draining out all my hurt and frustration. I shoved my hips against him, my hand on either side of his head, as we performed the elephant position.

"Oh, Fuck!" he moaned, arching his back and meeting me thrust to thrust.

"Mmm, you're so tight, Jazz," I purred, my head rolling back on my neck as my cock pulsed on his prostate.

As my glans rubbed against the wet walls of his rectum, both of us started yelling and swearing louder and louder. I smiled in the ecstasy of our fucking.

"Edward, harder!" Jasper panted, getting up on his hands and knees as I kept pounding into him.

I chuckled darkly as I grasped his hips, impaling him on my hungry cock, hitting a new spot that had me on the edge of cumming.

I quickly got bored with doggy-fucking my beautiful man and pulled out to adjust our position, fully intending to keep this session going for another thirty minutes before he could claim me.

I sat crossed legged in the middle of the bed, letting Jasper crawl into my lap and lean backward to lift his hips up. As he sat down on my folded legs, my cock slipped back into his hot tightness. I gazed into his icy blue eyes, the colour of water in the Arctic waters, and fell in love with him all over again. He was gentle, caring, fucking hot as hell, and he wasn't an asshole. Besides the mistake he had made, he was the perfect gentlemen.

"Mmm," he hummed, his legs wrapping around my torso as his rock-hard cock got its well-earned friction by rubbing against my stomach.

"I love you, Jasper," I mumbled, smiling when he opened his eyes to look at me before I started bouncing him on my lap, pulling almost all the way out of him before shoving him back down, sheathing all of my inches inside him.

"Ungh! I love you too," he groaned, his eyes closing as he bounced, leaning back on his arms.

This position was quite the workout from the burn in my abdomen and triceps as I held on to his hips. My climax minutes, if not seconds, away.

"Jasper!" I snarled as my balls shot up into my scrotum and I released my load into his beautiful ass, slowing our pace and pulling him back to me, constricting my arms around him.

He grunted with the force of my climax, sitting down on to my cock, inching a little deeper and causing us both to hiss.

"Oh, God," I whimpered, my head slumping against his shoulder. My left hand went down his muscular side while the other sought out the liquid pouring from our connection. My fingers came in contact with the hot cum and I couldn't stop myself from smiling.

Jasper hummed again, his eyes heavy and his skin still shiny with the oil and sweat. But then his eyes snapped back open in alert and he grinned at me, "My turn,"

I groaned as he stood up on the bed, grabbing a towel from under his pillow to wipe his cum-filled ass and the wet spot under my flaccid cock. Jasper, being the tease that he was, bent his head down to capture the plum of my limp cock in his mouth, his tongue going through the ridge between my shaft and glans to suck of all the cum.

"Gah! Fucking hell, Jasper!" I barked, becoming aroused all over again.

He bounced his eyebrows before grabbing my legs and pulling me to the middle of the bed, pushing my torso down so I was flat on the mattress. He masturbated as he stood between my legs, becoming impossibly hard. Than with a playful smile on his full lips and a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, he knelt between my open legs like I had to him just half an hour ago.

"Ready for this, baby?" he whispered huskily, sucking two fingers into his mouth before rubbing them against my asshole, making my back arch and a moan slip from my lips.

"Please!" I whimpered, bending my knees to lift my hips into the air.

He grabbed my hips, pulling me onto his bent knees and slid his amazing cock into my ass, knocking the breath out of me and causing my eyes to bulge out of their sockets. I hadn't been fucked in so long. He stretched my opening, waiting for me to adjust to him before pushing in all the way, his pelvis against my skin.

I grumbled out a list of profanities and random words as I arched off him, my shoulders touching the bed. Jasper took full control of fucking me by wrapping his arms around my waist and jerking me in to his hips, over and over.

"Edward! You're so tight!" he gasped, a bead of sweat dripping down his brow as he squeezed his eyes closed, bathing in the pleasure of our fornication.

"Oh, fuck!" I growled between my gritted teeth, coping with the odd pleasure and pain of my rectum being stretched.

Jasper grunted as he let his hormones and need for me take over, pounding in to me relentlessly before he let out a strangled cry, ejaculated deep inside of me. With an exhausted groan, he collapsed on my chest, breathing heavily and sticky with sweat.

I chuckled as he hid his face into my neck, pressing lazy kisses along my jugular and suckling on my Adam's Apple.

"Have you forgiven me, Edward?" he suddenly murmured as he pulled out of me, grabbing the towel to wipe himself and my ass. Then looked in to my eyes as he laid beside me on his stomach, his expression guilty and scared.

"I think I have," I nodded, then added, "and not because of this." I chuckled, gesturing to our naked bodies, slick with a layer of perspiration.

He smiled crookedly, lightly scratching his stomach, which was very distracting as I caught sight of his cock against his thigh. He caught me looking and covered his flaccid length with his hand then nudged me to focus back on the conversation.

"Are you sure?" he asked carefully, his other hand grasping mine, weaving our fingers together.

I nodded, leaning over to capture his lips in mine. He moaned in to my mouth, turning both of us on again.

"Hold on there, cowboy," I chuckled as his hands began to wander. "We need to shower."

I knew that as soon as we got in the shower, we would be giving each other blow jobs and rubbing each other until we shook with the need to cum, but I wanted to. I also knew that the trust I had for Jasper would never return to the way it was before, but I knew he was truly sorry and it would never happen again. I love him and I have forgiven him.

"Come on!" Jasper exclaimed excitedly, grabbing my wrist and yanking me off the bed towards the bathroom.

"I'm coming!" I chuckled as I ran to catch up with him, watching as he opened the glass door of the shower and turned on the water, grinning over his shoulder as he wiggled his bottom at me.

I smirked, having many plans for what was about to happen, and closed the bathroom door.


End file.
